


Taken Cookies

by Nav201722



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nav201722/pseuds/Nav201722
Summary: After a long week of classes Ruby decided to treat herself to her secret stash of cookies...things don't go as planned.





	Taken Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my very first fanfic ever. So please be gentle and let me know on what I can work on or if you have any ideas :)
> 
> Also this is just sillyness and randomness.

Ruby Rose, the huntress prodigy, the youngest person to ever attend Beacon Academy was on a mission. No one was going to stop her from her goal, her prize, her delicious baked goods.

The young huntress had just finished her final class for the week, and to treat herself after surviving two hours of Professor Port's class, Ruby was going to raid her secret stash of cookies she had kept hidden in her room for emergencies. Even Yang didn't know where the stash was, and the sisters trusted each other with everything...almost everything.

As Ruby finally made it back to her teams dorm room she had noticed that it was oddly quiet. Ruby was always the last one to finish classes on a Friday, and by the time she made it back to the room at least two of her other teammates where in the room.

When she pressed open the door she saw that only Blake was in the room, she was curled up against her pillows reading one of her more...intense novels.

"Oh, hey Blake where's Yang and Weiss?" Ruby questioned. 

Blake only spared Ruby a quick glance before return to her book. "Hey Ruby, Weiss is off studying in the library and Yang is with Nora at the gym, I think they're testing to see which of them is the strongest." The Faunus answered clearly wanting to get back to her book, she was getting to one of the really...intense parts.

"Didn't they do that last week?" Ruby questioned, she remembered Yang coming back to the dorm room later than normal, covered in bruises and muttering something about a hammer being an oversized tool. 

"Apparently it's best out of three now" 

"Ahh" 

Ruby made her over to her desk and dropped her bag beside it, she cast a quick glance over to the faunus to make she wouldn't see her hidden stash. She quickly took a seat at her desk and pulled out the bottom draw, pretending that she was putting her notes away, Ruby opened the hidden compartment she made to store the wonderful treats and gazed at her prize.

The young huntress' world ground to a halt.

'The cookies...'

'They...'

'Are...'

'Gone...'

Ruby couldn't believe what she was not seeing, her beautiful cookies were gone, not a trace left. She had day dreamed about these cookies all week, all the things she would have them with...milk...strawberries... The list was endless, but now her dream will never come true.

'How dare someone do this, this horrible crime, they were innocent, they had the whole afternoon ahead of them, how dare someone steal my cookies' Ruby thought to herself, she was on the verge of tears, she just starred at the empty spot in her draw, it was like she was staring at the empty space in her heart that only cookies could fill.

Ruby couldn't hold back the sniffle and the drops of tears that fell. The young huntress didn't know what to do, she could always go around the school with Crescent Rose and demand people tell her were her cookies went to. 

Blake had heard the smaller girl sniffle, she knew that Ruby wasn't sick so she must of been crying. She looked up to see her team leader hunched over her opened draw shaking. Getting concerned Blake rushed over to the desk and looked at the small girl, Ruby's eyes were bloodshot and more tears looked like they were on their way. 

"Ruby, what's wrong? Whatever it is we can help." Blake asked, she didn't even bother to hide the worry in her voice. She had never seen her team leader this way. The small girl always had a bubbly personality, almost nothing could bring down her spirits, 'what ever make her cry must have been something horrible.'

The younger huntress just ignored the faunus, she could barely think let alone answer. 'But what if someone had stolen them for a reason... What if they wanted something from her... What if there were torturing her cookies... ' Ruby mussed, She couldn't bare to think what terrible things that the cookienapper would be doing.

 

Ruby knew what she had to do. She would bring her cookies back. No matter what the cost.

 

Just as Blake was about to ask Ruby again what was troubling her but the door to the dorm room burst open followed by Yang tumbling through the doorway completely out of breath. She was once again covered in bruises, but the brawler had the biggest smile, along with bruises and sweat covering her face.

"I won... Nora can shove that over sized tool somewh-" Yang instantly stopped her victory speech when she noticed that her sister was crying and her partner was trying to find out what was making the young leader upset.

Yang ran over to Ruby's other side and gathered her up in her arms trying to soothe her distort sister. She was angry, no not angry... Enraged is a better word for how Yang felt, She would find the sick person who made her sweet little sister cry and make them pay, but right now Yang knew she had to comfort Ruby first, body bags later.

"Hey Rubes... Can you tell me and Blake what's wrong?" Yang asked the girl softly.

Ruby instantly stood up ignoring both the other girls protests and unfolded Crescent Rose, and walked over to the window and gazed out to the world.

"I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. If you are looking for ransom, I can tell you I don't have money. But what I do have are a very particular set of skills, skills I have acquired over a very long time. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you let my cookies go now, that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you. But if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you." The young huntress told the evil cookienapper knowing that he would never hear her.

The other two girls had a mix of emotions go through them at once. First was shock of Ruby unfolding her weapon, second was mild fear of the speech she just gave to the window and third was confusion of both the reference Ruby was making and the matter that her crying was about.

"Did you just quote-?" Yang asked.

"This is about cookies?!?" Blake all but yelled at Yang.

For the third time that afternoon the door the dorm room opened to reveal Weiss, the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, musical prodigy, top 3 of all her classes, Ruby's girlfriend and apparent cookienapper. 

In the pale girls hand was the missing packet of baked goods, unopened, unharmed and perfectly fine.

Ruby stood in shock, the only person that knew about the hidden draw was her girlfriend, but she knew that Weiss would never betray her like this. 

But there she stood, in her hands were the missing cookies. Ruby felt her heart breaking all over again.

"Weiss... How could you? I trusted you...I loved you.." Ruby exclaimed. 

Weiss just rolled her eyes and the young girls antics. "You dolt, I took the cookies because I couldn't remember what brand you liked, I wanted to get you a present for doing so well in your exams." Weiss replied, she then handed to her girlfriend the shopping bag that the red caped girl didn't notice till that moment. 

Ruby looked inside the bag and saw three other packets of cookies, along with milk and strawberries. The girls heart couldn't be filled with anymore love for the other girl that was in front of her. She dropped the bag and launched herself at the white haired girl and wrapped her arms around her.

"Thanyouthankyouthankyou" Ruby exclaimed while peppering kisses all over the other girl.

"Okay, that's enough" Weiss said while trying to hold the girl up and not falling over at the same time.

Ruby then jumped down, grabbed her cookies and made her way over to Weiss' bed with the white haired girl following closely behind. The couple made themselves comfortable and Ruby set up a movie for both of them to watch on her scroll.

"I love you" 

"I love you too, dolt"

Meanwhile the other two girls in the room just stood there dumbfounded, they both wore matching expressions of confusion.

Yang was the first one to recover, she turned to Blake and asked "Do I get a present for beating Nora?"

At the question Blake snapped out of her own confused and turned to her partner, rolling her eyes she silently took Yang's hand and lead her to her own bed to cuddle the rest of the afternoon away.


End file.
